


Cuddles

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: And that's not me being sarcastic, DARN IT MISCLICKS DONT DO THAT, Fluff, Headcanon turned story, Marvin really likes stuffed animals, Sleep Deprivation, WHY WAS THIS TAGGED MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, Wow I don't write enough of that, it's the truth, stuffed animal, thats not what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: It wasn't unusual for Chase to have problems sleeping—his thoughts often kept him up. It was unusual, however, for him to have been kept up for more than four nights in a row.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was born after I had the thought of Marvin loving stuffed animals and then the next thought of him giving Chase one of them to help him sleep better. Fluff ensues and Marvin is a generous friend for once—I see Marvin as one of the more selfish egos. Not that he's a bad person, just more inclined to do things that benefit him rather than benefiting others.

It wasn't unusual for Chase to have problems sleeping—his thoughts often kept him up. It was unusual, however, for him to have been kept up for more than four nights in a row. At this point coffee was no longer helping him perk up; he was stuck in a constant exhausted state yet unable to fall asleep for more than thirty minutes at a time. The others could tell too.

Chase refused to ask to sleep with one of the others, finding that asking one of them is mortifying and humiliating despite their protests that it's perfectly fine for him to do so. Jackie had tried laying Chase across his legs when they sat on the couch, Marvin had tried hypnosis, Schneep tried putting him to sleep by reading his documents to the other man. Chase fidgeted too much, couldn't concentrate enough for the hypnosis to work, and ended up tuning Schneep's droning voice out.  _Nothing_ worked.

When Marvin shoved a fluffy golden teddy bear into Chase's hands, he stared at it blankly before looking up at Marvin.

"You said a while back that you didn't know what to do with your arms when you slept." Marvin seemed a little flustered. "Here you go."

Chase stared vacantly.

"I'm all out of ideas except for this one!" The magician snapped irritably, face flushing under his mask. "Just try it for one night, and if it doesn't work then you can give him back to me."

Chase glanced back down at the bear, staring into black button eyes. "Does he have a name?" If he had the energy then his voice would've had a teasing tone to it, but now it was barely a question.

Marvin seemed taken aback by the question, staring for a moment before nodding quickly. "Of course he does! His name is Cuddles."

"Adorable," the other man mumbled softly, causing Marvin to draw in on himself.

"Yeah, well, it seemed fitting."

Chase nodded absentmindedly, giving the bear a small squeeze.

* * *

The alarm clock flashed the red numbers reading 1 AM. Chase laid in his bed, blankets drawn up to his shoulders, reluctantly cuddling the teddy bear to his chest. The action felt silly and childish but he had to admit there was something comforting about holding something—especially something one of his friends had given him. It gave his arms something to do and made him feel better in general. Marvin was right: the bear's name was quite fitting. For the first time in a while, Chase slept soundly.

* * *

When Chase stirred, it was 11 AM though he didn't get out of bed for another thirty minutes, choosing to linger in the peaceful state between sleep and wakefulness. After a certain point, he was fully awake yet choosing to lie under the warmth of the covers and continue hugging the plushie to his chest. Unlike previous nights, he hadn't moved much in his sleep and the bear remained trapped in his arms, pressed against his chest.

Walking out to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee never felt better. He felt like he could take on the world—a feeling he hasn't felt in a long while.

Sitting at the dining room table was Marvin, reading out of some old book and scribbling down notes in a notebook. He glanced up from his work at Chase, looking smug. "Looks like someone slept last night."

He groaned. "Yeah yeah, your plan worked. Cuddles helped."

Marvin looked back down at his work, flipping a couple pages. "Good. He's yours."

Chase gaped. "What?" He knew how much Marvin's stuffed creatures meant to him so it surprised him that he was giving it away so freely.

"You can keep him. He's clearly helping you. I have plenty of others anyway." The magician said, thumbing through colorful tabs he had put on certain pages of his spellbook.

And so Cuddles became a permanent fixture on Chase's bed, sitting next to his pillow until the man turned in for the night, ready to perform his duty of helping Chase fall and stay asleep. Cuddles even helped keep some of the daily nightmares at bay. He couldn't believe it but maybe there was a way to quiet and conquer his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Stuffed animals help me sleep actually despite me being "too old" for stuffed animals. They're my friends and my family always make light suggestions that I should get rid of some (I have too many XD Hoarding runs in the family and I happen to hoard stuffed animals). Usually I sleep with Snowy the Snow Leopard, Galápagos the Tortoise, King the Penguin, or Fuschia the Zebra. Do any of you sleep with stuffed animals? If so, what creature are they and what's their name?


End file.
